swsefandomcom-20200215-history
JATM Instructors and Alumni
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Throughout history, The Jedi Order has worked hard to preserve life in all forms throughout the galaxy while expanding its knowledge of The Force. Although Jedi do not seek to place any great importance on a single person, some individuals are recognized by their peers as well as those in authority for furthering the cause of The Jedi and helping others become decent members of the Order. These individuals are the masters and teachers of The Jedi whose knowledge and wisdom have passed down through the generations and are revered for their contributions that have helped guide the Order in its mission to bring peace and order to the galaxy. Instructors of the Force The Jedi Order strives to preserve its ideals, doctrines, and knowledge to ensure the success and survival of the generations that follow. For that reason alone, The Jedi revere those who have dedicated their lives to teaching the ways of The Force to those who follow them. This reverence extends to members who train Padawans to become Jedi Knights and even Jedi Masters, as well those who are fixtures in Jedi Temples or Academies, instructing younger pupils within a classroom setting. Both services are equally important and vital to the survival of the Order. Within this group of Jedi instructors, a few have set themselves apart from the rest with their own studies and insights into the nature of The Force and become immortalized for the precedents they've set, the wisdom they've expounded, and the foundation they've laid. Teaching through Example See also: Jedi Heroic Units Not all Jedi are gifted instructors. A few become sources of inspiration within The Jedi Order for their deeds and accomplishments outside of the training arena. Becoming the example by which all others are judged is almost certainly not the intention of those Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters who become exemplars of the Order through their actions abroad. Many of these paragons simply follow the Will of The Force and adhere to the teachings of their old Masters, ignorant of the legendary status thrust upon them. The simple act of serving the Order and helping those in need inspires future generations of Jedi to pursue their own destinies and make the galaxy a better place for all. Message from the Faculty: Jedi Marriage Romantic entanglements are one of the most challenging aspects of being a Jedi. Maintaining a balance between The Light Side and The Dark Side is hard enough without the problems of a married life coming into play. The Jedi Order's view on the rules of marriage have fluctuated over time. The Council has final say, but often as the members of the Council are replaced, the current views are challenged and the rules debated again. Depending on the Era of Play, a Jedi hero might be married. The Gamemaster also has the option of introducing romantic subplots, such as the starry-eyed young Padawan who falls for a Sith Apprentice who wishes to turn the fledgling Jedi to The Dark Side.